Genesis 34
by crystaltonics
Summary: In California for a hunt, things get complicated when the girl they have come to help is personally targeted by an unknown force coming to collect her soul. But when Dean comes to realize that being around her seems to slowly stop his Mark of Cain urges, he will do anything to protect her. Will they be able to save each other, or will the darkness coming for the two consume them?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supernatural fic, and i'm really excited about it.

I do not own Supernatural, this is just for yummy, yummy fun.

read and review please.

This fick is a little AU, because to be honest it really is a lot of work to get every detail right, so I change things here and there. Dean does have the mark of cain, but I love the brothers when they dont got so much problems going on. So this story is going to revolve around the brothers and what's going on with my OC. I think that's all you need to know, if I think of something later, I'll tell you on my next update. Enjoy lovely readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Young Women discharged, after Murder of local cop.<strong>

**20 year old Della Del Rey was discharged earlier this morning, after being deemed mentally unfit to carry out the rest of her remaining time in a holding cell, and has been sent home under house arrest until the time comes for the trial to come underway. Del Rey was arrested just earlier this week, after she turned herself in to the local authorities for the murder of local street cop Paul Johnson. After being questioned Del Rey confessed to the murder but stated that it was done under self-defense after police officer Johnson allegedly tried to rape, and kill her. Under further questioning Del Rey stated that during the attack officer Johnson's face started to morph, when asked what Johnson started to look like, Del Rey stated that he was showing her his true face, the face of a demon from hell. Now less than a week in holding the authorities have deemed her stable enough to go home until her trial this upcoming month.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dean, I think I found something." Sam told his brother from his seat at the only table in the dingy motel that they were staying in, somewhere in Colorado.<p>

"Ya, is it somewhere freaking warm? Cause I'm telling you man, my junk's getting frosty, and when the junk gets frosty, its time to move south." Sam turned to dean who was lounging on the mattress with a bag of cookies on his lap as he watched crummy TV.

"I'm just going to go around the topic of your junk and tell you what I just read." giving Sam a amused grin, Dean kept on with his unhealthy consumption of cookies

"Shoot, brosuf."

"Okay, well this girl was arrested after she turned herself in for murder, but until the trial they let her go home under house arrest."

"Okay what's the big deal, she just some nutcase." uninterested Dean turned his attention back to the small TV.

"Ya that's the thing though, that's why the let her go, they think she might actually be a nutcase. During the questioning she told the police that she did it under self-defense, and that the officer she killed was a demon from hell." cookies abandoned Dean got off the colorful bed and went over to San and his laptop.

"Really? Did she say what kind?" looking at Dean like he was a moron, Sam couldn't help his sarcasm.

"Ya Dean, they asked her what kind of demon it was, so they could go out and look for it."

"Jerk,"

"Bitch,"

"Okay, so you think it's a case? We go over to demon killers house, get the deets, then sayonara black eyed bitch. Where'd you say this place was at anyways?"

"Victorville,"

"Whatorville?"

"Victorville, the High Desert. It's in California." with a new found energy in his eyes, Dean moved to his bed and brought out his bag, and started stuffing his stuff inside.

"What are you doing man?" Sam couldn't hide the laughs as he watches Dean pack the fastest he's ever packed.

"This girl needs are help Sammy, and there's not one second to loose. I'll bring the car around, you drop off the room keys. Come on Sammy lets hustle." Dean takes his bag and leaves the room only to come back in a moment after he closed the door.

"So I was just thinking, after we gank this guy, Long Beach, we can hit the board walk, the Freak Show maybe. Huh, what do ya think… Sammy."

"The car Dean,"

"Oh right. I'll be waiting outside man." with the door closed Sam placed his elbows on the table, and his face in his hands. Taking in a deep breath he couldn't help to chuckle it out.

"The Freak Show," Sam thought with irony, there whole life was a freak show.

* * *

><p>After paying for the room, and leaving the room keys Sam walked deliberately slow towards the impala. After a few seconds of slow walking San laughed at the loud honks coming from his brothers car.<p>

"Alright, alright I'm coming." when he got into the car, Sam didn't look in Deans direction until after he securely put his seatbelt on, than and only than, did he look at Dean.

"Could you have moved any slower Grandma. It's not like there's a girls life at stake here."

"You're right Dean, I'm sorry, come on lets go… Freak Show"

"FREAK SHOW, BABY! California here I come!"

* * *

><p>I know the chapter is small, and it will be the smallest in this story, but I needed to just introduced what they are headed into. I really am excited about this story, let me know what you think so far. I will be updating regularly quickly because I have the layout for it mostly finished and I just put in details, and dioluge.<p>

Again please read and review your feedback let's me know how this story is fairing with readers. Anyways, I'll see ya'll soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter, It's always fun to write Dean.

Anyway I do not own Supernatural, this is for fun.

Read and review please.

* * *

><p>Dean was pissed, to say the least.<p>

"I'm pissed. What the hell man, we're in the freaking desert and it's like 20 degrees right now. And the sun's freaking up, just imagine what it's going to be like at night." Sam laughed at his older brothers discomfort.

"The junk is **frosty **Sammy!"

"Dean, I get it man it's cold. But it is the High Desert, it snows around this time up here."

"Are you sure L.A. is only an hour away?"

"Less with no traffic."

"Well fuck me." the brothers were driving down a long highway with nothing around, but a few scattered houses here and there. With frost on the moist desert dirt and some black ice Dean was a little more than grumpy. It was around three in the A.M. when they got to what Victorville, called a motel, but hey, they've seen and stayed in worse. After two quick showers, some unhealthy snacks and a change into there black (meant business) suits and they are where they are now, getting lost in the freezing desert, and it was only around 1 P.M.

"You know what man, I think we need to go to the residential areas."

"I hardly call it residential, there are no sidewalks."

" Fine, then go to the semi residential areas. The faster we get this down, the faster you can defrost your junk in Long Beach." after about another forty minutes of driving, they finally came across a one story house at the corner of the street. There was no pavement, or garage, just a dirt driveway that lead to the houses old wooden double doors that most likely needed new door knobs. There were four window in the front of the house that appeared to be rooms each, and on the side there was a large clay sun, and a metal lizard hanging up on the tan outer walls. Getting out of the ca, the boys walked up to the front doors, knocked, and waited.

The door was opened by a girl in low hung sweats and a California crop top, with her dyed blonde hair in a half up do, with her bangs to the side of her face that was a light olive tone. For the life of him Dean couldn't pin down her age if Sam's life depended on it. If he were to guess, he would say at the very least 17, but you could never tell with the kids now a days.

"Can I help you?"

"You sure can sweetie," Dean said as Sam elbowed him in his side **hard,**

"I'm detective Hetfield, this is my partner detective Ulrich," both brothers show there badges, then pocket them.

"We apologies for the interruption, but we would like to ask miss Del Rey a few questions, if she's available." he finished with a charming grin. The girl was about to say something when someone spoke from inside the house.

"Santana, who's at the door?" a man that looked to be in his mid twenties, dark almost black hair that would have curls if it were longer, with a shade or two darker skin tone than the girl, and a tall, large, toned stature, came up from behind the girl. She opens the door wider and moves to the side inviting the boys in.

"They're detectives, they want to talk to Della." just as the boys were going to step in, the man steps in there way, but he doesn't stop there, as he steps out of the house, and Sam and Dean are forced to back up.

"I don't care who you are, you're not coming into my house."

"It's dads house Armand, you don't even live here anymore." the girl who appears to be Santana says from inside the doorway. Turning around to look at her Armand yells,

"You don't live here either Santana, go inside!"

"Listen Armand, we're not here to cause any trouble, we would only like to ask Miss Del Rey a few questions." Sam said trying to get through to the younger man, that they weren't here to cause rifts.

"My sister is done answering questions. Just leave us alone, get the hell out of here. And don't come back." Armand didn't spare them a parting glance as he stormed past his younger sister and into the house. But before the boys left Santana leaned out of the doorway and whispered to them.

"Come back tomorrow around six P.M." that was all the information they got as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, the guys were slightly confused.<p>

"What the hell was that about? I mean, we didn't even say two words to the guy before he came barreling at us." Dean said as he loosened his tie, and plopped himself on the first bed he came in contact with. Sam on the other hand was rolling up his sleeves and went to sit at the table with his laptop as he defended the younger man they came into abrupt contact with.

"I get him, It makes sense, a lot of people most likely have been harassing them. I mean it's one thing to have a confessed killer living on your street, but a cop killing, demon seeing one. They must have gotten a lot of visitors before us." Sam turned to Dean to see his grumpy face turn into half understanding.

"Think about it Dean, Della is his younger sister. And for people harassing her, maybe even wanting to hurt her. I mean if any one, we have to understand the strength of brotherly protection, right?" with complete understanding on his face, Dean nodded, but then quickly added.

"Ya, but if he comes at me again I'm ganna pop him one. Got it?"

"Ya, I got it man." after a few hours of doing nothing unparticular the brothers were getting ready to hit the sack. When Sam got out of the bathroom and headed to his bed he asked,

"Hey man, why do you think the little sister asked us to comeback tomorrow."

"I don't know, maybe she likes me," Dean didn't get to say much as Sam threw his shoe at him.

"She was like seventeen years old." Dean shrugged and got cozy under his sheets.

"I know man, I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. But I'm just saying, its nice to be appreciated. Maybe she wants to tell us something about her sister, she was about ready to let us in before big man showed up. Anyways it doesn't matter, we show up tomorrow, get the answers that we need, save the damsel, then we are out of here."

"Ya okay. Maybe if we come on a little more sensitive tomorrow we'll move things a long quicker."

"Dude, I'm the epitome of sensitive. I'll just be my charming self, and everything will work out honky dory, just you wait and see Sammy." Sam let out a sigh as he sunk lower into his bed. He could do without his brothers charming self tomorrow, because if Sam could confirm one thing, was that tomorrow was going to be a long, complicated day.

"Great."

* * *

><p>I'm introducing you to some people, and I might be moving kinda slow, but it needs to be done to get everything out there.<p>

Please read and review fav or follow, it means alot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone i do not own Supernatual, this is for fun.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p>The next morning the guys went to the local police department to ask some questions. The first person they spoke to was a burly man around mid forties and a bushy moustache (typical cop). The mans name was officer Feldman, and he was the partner of the late officer Johnson.<p>

"Officer Feldman, my name is agent Hetfield, this is my partner agent Ulrich, of the F.B.I. We would like to ask you a few questions concerning the murder of officer Johnson." looking a little shocked, the officer straightened his posture and cleared his thought.

"Of course, FBI wow, didn't know you guys were coming down. But anything to get that monster behind four walls right."

"Do you know Della Del Rey?" Sam asked, and the officer looked put off.

"I never spoke to her if that's what you're getting at. I just saw her the day she came in." Sam nodded,

"Were you present during the questioning,?"

"No, and I'm glad I wasn't. Heard the girl was just talking nonsense."

"Do you know who was there for it?" Dean asked, and the officer pointed to a women standing by a copy machine behind them.

"Lieutenant Morgan, she questioned the girl herself. If you wanna know what went on in that room, ask her."

"Thank you for your time." the boys made there way over to the women by the copier

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Morgan?"

"Yes, can I help you both with something?" she said giving both of them a seductive once over, Dean gave her a charming grin,

"Yes there is, we just wanted to ask you some questions about your questioning of Della Del Rey."

"Ah yes, that is a very disturbed girl." Sam getting out his notepad from his pocket eagerly asked.

"You're speaking of he statement about officer Johnson being a demon?"

"Yes, now these are my guys working here but I became part of the police force to protect people. And I think her brain has come up with the idea of demons to protect herself from a traumatic experience, and it is a shame." a little confused Dean spoke up.

"You think she was telling the truth about Johnson trying to rape her?" Morgan looking between the boys she spoke quietly.

"I didn't know her personally, she worked at my daughters school as a start up teacher, really a babysitting job but she was good with the children. They loved her, all the parents heard about her from there kids, she even started going with her grandmother to church about a year back when her grandmother had an accident in Sunday mass. She isn't a killer, and she wouldn't lie about something as serious as rape." the boys looked at each other then back to the women.

"Thank you Lieutenant Morgan I think that's all the questions we have."

"No problem." as the boys were walking away Sam turned around quickly,

"Um, one more question. What church does she go to?"

"Holy Innocents Catholic church."

"Thank you very much, have a nice day."

In a diner

The boys were sitting at a booth awaiting there greasy meal and contemplating the information they received on Della Del Rey.

"Let me get this strait, the only thing you can find on her is that she didn't have the best grades in high school, that's it Sam." Sam looks up from his dessert menu at his scowling older brother, with a roll of his eyes Sam puts down the menu ,

"You heard Morgan, she was a good person, kids loved her, she went to church, took care of her grandmother. There is nothing about her that would attract a demon for this kind of attack." Dean looked thoughtful for a minute as there food arrived, it was silent for a few moments as Dean began eating and he spoke without looking away from his plate.

"Maybe there was no plan," Sam looks up from his sandwich,

"What do you mean no plan, her statement said the demon attacked her," interrupting him Dean looked at his brother.

"No, statement said that he tried to rape her, maybe that's all it was doing, getting its sick demented jollies." a few more moments of silence and same asked.

"And if it is, we cant just leave that thing alive to attack that girl again, and succeed this time."

"I know that Sam."

"Okay, then lets hurry up with lunch, its already 5:30."

Del Rey's drive way

As the boys got out of the impala and walked to the front doors they couldn't help but hear what seemed like a commotion coming from inside the house. Looking at each other Sam inclined his head towards the door signaling that he wanted Dean to knock, scoffing he muttered to his little brother,

"Big giant baby." he knocked on the door loud enough so the people could hear inside,

"Hey does it seem like there's more cars here today?" Sam asked looking around the dirt driveway, and Dean took a look as well.

"Hmm, ya I think there is." a rattling of the door knob got the boys attention as they turned around. Opening the door was Santana, Della's younger sister, she looked relived when she saw it was them but that relief quickly ended when the hulking form of Armand came towards them with menace on his face. He was yelling at them before he even reached the door.

"I told you never to come back!" when he was close and his hands outstretched to grab Dean's jacket, there was another voice that made Armand stop in his tracks.

"Let them in, Armand." turning around with anger in his eyes he tried to reason with the older women standing behind him. She was around early 40's with dark unruly curly hair that was beginning to gray, with a hard looking face, she gave off the appearance of someone in a foul mood.

"Are you kidding me,. There just here to,"

"Well they are here now, we might as well let them do what they came to do." she walked past Armand and opened up the door wider inviting the boys in. once inside they walked to the dinning room not far from the entrance were there was an older man mid 40's, shorter than Armand with a slim build like he was a runner. With everyone inside the room the women introduced herself.

"I am Cindy Sanchez, Della's mother." as the boys shook her hand the older man walked up to them and offered his own hand.

"Manuel Del Rey, I am Della's father."

"Miss Sanchez, Mister Del Rey, I am detective Hetfield, and this is my partner detective Ulrich. We are here to ask your daughter some questions about the incident."

"You mean the incident where a man tried to rape my sister and when she defended herself, she was put in holding and is being trailed for murder."

"Armand that's enough," Manuel tried to quiet down his oldest son but he was having none of it.

"No this is ridiculous, these people have been coming hounding Della and I have had enough. Papá" Cindy interrupted Armand as she spoke at him in a demanding tone'

"Stop it Armand, We will hear what they want to ask her first, esta bien." huffing he gave a curt nod then looked at the boys waiting for them to speak.

"If it's alright would you mind if we ask you all some questions first?" with everyone's nods Sam continued.

"Are any of you aware of what Della was doing that night of the attack?" Manuel nodded his head as he spoke.

"She was home most of the day, when a teacher from the school she works at said she had come down with a cold, and asked Della if she could head over to the local library to pick up a new order of books the library was lending their class. The police talked to the librarian, she said Della was there and picked up the books. It happened in-between her leaving the library to walking to the car." both father and son bowed their heads in pain for what happened to their loved one. With a look in his eyes Manuel calmly asked the boys.

"I think it would be best if you two leave, before Della sees you. The only thing she needs is the time and space to heal. And that isn't going to happen with people coming around to ask her things that will make her relive what happened." both Sam and Dean understood Manuel's need to protect his daughter with everything he had, and for him to feel like he failed her, nearly made the boys pack up and leave, let her heal but they new she wouldn't be able to until the demon that wanted her was gone. But someone else didn't want the boys to leave either.

"Is that really what she needs Manuel, space and time. I'll tell you what she needs. She needs to be questioned by as many people as possible, so when the time comes for the trial we have people to testify that Della needs medical and professional help. Everyone seems to be talking about the attack, but what about what she said, that the man was a demon from hell here to kill her. We need as many people to see what Della is so instead of a prison cell, she will be put away in a psychiatric ward where she wont be a danger to anyone else." anger seemed to overcome Manuel as he addressed the mother of his children.

"Are you listening to yourself Cindy, those two shouldn't even be a option, Della is not crazy, _our_ daughter is **not crazy**. The judge will see this and let her stay home, where she belongs." a little frustrated Dean informed Manuel.

"We aren't here to make Della relive anything, we only want to talk to her, maybe ask some questions, and if she doesn't want to answer them then we will leave. I promise." Manuel looking a little apprehensive, Sam spoke up.

"We will be as delicate as possible, and at any time it looks like Della isn't one hundred percent comfortable with us then we will go, and wont come back." seeing that Cindy already agreed, and that his father was going to reluctantly give in as well, Armand quickly put in his condition.

"You two can speak with her, but Thomas has to be there with Della."

"I agree." Sam and Dean seeing that both Manuel and Armand agreed to them speaking to Della, they both didn't see that Cindy really didn't look to happy with this condition, but the boys were only to eager to agree.

"Alright we can deal with that, just point us to Della and we will be done soon." Armand looked at Dean before turning to the hallway entrance and called out for Thomas. They only waited a moment before a small child probably around five years old stepped into the room. He had less then shoulder length black curly hair, with dark brown eyes, but unlike the rest of the family, his skin was very light, and he looked up to Armand as he spoke.

"Hey buddy, do you mind taking these two men to talk to tía Della."

"Can I stay with her Papá?"

"Ya buddy you can stay with her while she speaks with these men alright." the little boy nodded as he looked at Sam and Dean's confused face.

* * *

><p>Okay everyone, you will officaly meet Della next chapter, i hoped you enjoyed your read, please read and review, i love reviews they keep me going.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for the delay, I've been busy, but i hope you all love this chapter as much as I do.

I don not own Supernatural, this is just for fun.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Both brothers looking on at the little boys excited face as he walked towards them, Sam looking at the little boy with a nervous expression looked at Armand and asked cautiously.<p>

"Is it really safe, you know to have him be near Della?" both Armand and Manuel gave Sam a irritated look, but completely ignored his question as Dean elbowed him in the side. Feeling kind of bad for even considering that Sam let out a low 'sorry' and looked back down at Thomas, who was looking up at them curiously, and the little boy asked.

"You're here to see my tía?" looking down at the small boy Dean gave him a kind smile and kneeled down to be at eye level with him.

"Yes we are buddy, is that okay with you?" Thomas gave him and Sam a calculating look then asked,

"You aren't going to make her sad right?" without missing a beat Dean answered.

"We are going to be very nice to her little man, I promise. And you see my brother way up there?" Dean pointed up at same in a exaggerated way, looking back at Thomas the boy nodded shyly.

"Well he is the nicest guy I know, and I'll just be a complete teddy bear to her, alright, no making her sad, can you take us to her?" he nodded and let go of his fathers hand to walk past the boys giving both of there jackets a swift tug in the direction they were heading. They walked through the houses kitchen, living room and to a backdoor that if they were to guess lead to the backyard. Thomas opened the window pained door, and lead the boys through a small room with a washer and dryer, went through a second door, right across from the first, that lead out into the night covered backward. The little boy ran forward and around a large curvy pool, the dark waters still from the lack of wind, but most likely freezing from the very cold air surrounding it. He ran all the way to the back deep end, where there was a heap of fabric on the cement floor, right at the edge of the pool. When Dean looked hard enough he could make out a small white arm coming out of the cream colored quilt, moving slowly back and forth in the water. The older Winchester was so focused on the figure he didn't notice the little boy get to it, until he saw him jump on top of the person on the floor.

They both heard a grunt noise come from beneath the quilt, and as they got closer arms came flying out from the cream quilt and attacked Thomas. The Winchesters both ran the rest of the way but when they got there the little boy wasn't frightened or screaming, but laughing hysterically. Dean looking on at the scene before him in confusion, as he got a closer look at the person before him. She was wearing a baggy deep purple long sleeve shirt with her right sleeve rolled up to her elbow, revealing alabaster skin that was the same pale tone as her face that had the remnants of once full cheeks but now seemed smaller than her round face should be. With bluish-gray circles under her eyes as though she hasn't slept in days, her eyes were a medium brown with gold flakes in them, and her once round face was framed with the same black hair as her father and brother with the same soft curls, but it was choppy, the length went just above her shoulders close to her chin but some pieces were longer than others as if someone went at it with a pair of shearing scissors and just started chopping pieces off. With someone in the position that she was in, you would think would be in a bad mood, and from what they heard of her after the attack, she was a disturbed young women. You wouldn't think that from looking at her albeit tired but very happy aura around her from the moment she rapped the small giggling boy in her arms and began to shower kisses wherever she could get them on her nephews face and head.

The kisses stopped when the girl on the floor noticed the two men standing over her, and the smile on her face vanished as she started to pull the cream quilt around her and Thomas. The little boy seemed to notice his tía's displeasure and when he saw that she was uncomfortable with the two men, he motioned for them to sit on the floor with his little hands as he turned to his tía and tried to reassure her that she was okay.

"Tía Della these men are here to speak to you," she had a look of worry on her face but it was gone when Thomas leaned in close and as in the style of a child loudly whispered in her ear.

"They promised to not make you sad." she let out a strained giggle, nodded then gestured for the brothers to sit down. Sam was the first to sit on the floor, but Dean was having some second thoughts as he looked around the large back yard and asked Della,

"Hey you guys got any chairs back here?" Sam looked up at his brother with an irritated frown as he tugged on his pants to get him to sit down. Dean looked down at him, rolled his eyes but sat down anyways, muttering as he sat cross legged on the cold, hard concrete in front of the girl and her nephew. Sam cleared his thought as he introduced himself to her.

"My name is Sam and this is Dean. We don't want to make what's going on any more difficult than it already is for you Della, so we are just ganna ask you a few questions and if you don't think you can answer just tell us to skip it, and we will. If you feel that we're stepping over our boundaries then tell us you're done and we'll leave. Is that okay?" she nodded her head as she buried her face in Thomas's hair.

"Okay. Um, have you been feeling strange at all before the attack?" she shook her head 'no' with her face still in the little boys curls.

"Alright, before the attack did you smell anything funny, maybe something like sulfur?" she didn't respond.

"Della?"

"Skip." the brothers looked at each other and Dean turned to her with a stern face.

"Listen Della, if there is something you know, you gotta tell us, we can help." she looked up and stared Dean in his eyes as she shook her head slowly.

"You can't, no one can." Thomas starting to get bored began to squirm in Della's arms, and she loosened her hold on him as he moved closer to the pool to look at the water. Dean getting frustrated asked.

"What happened that night Della? Just tell us what you told the police." she gave him a unbelieving face as she spoke.

"Why, so you can laugh at me too? So my mother can have more people to testify that I belong in a padded cell?" both brothers were shaking their heads as Sam spoke.

"that's not why we're here Della, and that doesn't have to happen if you just tell us what happened that night." shaking her head hysterically Della brought up her hands to her face to hub away the tears in her eyes. All three unaware that without the barrier of Della's arm blocking Thomas, the little boy was able to get closer to the pool's edge. Stretching his little fingers to reach the dark waters but not quite being able to reach Thomas stopped using one arm to keep him up and lost his grip on the edge.

Della immediately stopped rubbing her eyes as she heard as splash, looking out into the pool to see sloshing water and ripples had her look down in her empty lap where Thomas once was. Looking around frantically Della stood up letting the quilt fall around her feet as she screamed.

"Thomas!" not even half a second past when Della dove into the dark cold waters. The brothers now standing as well where looking hard into the pool for an sign of the girl or the boy. After about five seconds Dean began to take off his jacket when Della burst through the surface of the pool. Kneeling down on the floor Dean reached out and grabbed Della's upper arms to pull her out of the pool. Shivering and shacking, with chattering teeth Della laid down the small body of Thomas on the ground as she quickly began to pull his sweater and shirt off, as she hysterically asked the boys for help.

"Please, please help him! Please, I don't know what to do!" Sam quickly kneeled besides Thomas and began to do CPR. From the noise of the splashing water and Della's screams, everyone from inside ran out, Manuel, Armand, Cindy, Santana, and Della's grandmother. Armand seeing both Sam and Dean along with Della kneeling around something small had him sprinting forward.

"Della, Della what's happening?! Is that Thomas?! Thomas!" Dean moved to the side pulling Della up with him and draped his suit jacket over her.

"I'm sorry Armand! I'm so sorry!" she was now crying as she pushed her cold face into Deans chest and he rapped his arms around the cold shaking girl. As the others got closer to see one of the men still giving the small child CPR with Armand kneeling by his son with a stricken look of pain on his face, to Della sobbing into the second mans chest, had Cindy's face of worry turn to one of rage. And all of it was aimed at her eldest daughter.

"What did you do?!" Manuel quickly seeing the mother of his children coming full force towards his daughter had him running to her and the man, taking her from him and shielding her from her mothers rampage.

"Stop this Cindy. We don't know what happened here." the older woman looked at her ex with irritation, throwing her arms in the air she shouted.

"Of course we do Manuel. Look at our grandchild, and tell me you can't see what is right in front of you!" Dean's forearm began to burn and getting extremely pissed he defended Della.

"Hey, she didn't do this. Thomas fell and she jumped in after him!" Deans anger just seemed to fuel Cindy's anger.

"This needs to **stop!** how many more people need to get hurt or even **die**, for everyone one to see that she is destructive to all around her!" having enough Dean began to stalk toward Cindy, only to stop half way from her by the sound of wet coughing. Everyone turned their eyes to the floor as water came spewing from Thomas's mouth and Armand furiously holding onto his son.

"Oh Thomas, thank God you're alive!" Della let go of her father and quickly grabbed the cream colored quilt from the floor to rap around Thomas's body as Armand stood with Thomas in his arms. As Della began to rap the quilt around him Cindy took Thomas from Armand before Della could touch him and started for the house with Santana on her heels, as well as Della's grandmother and Manuel, going after them to take care of the little boy. Her body still shaking and tears in her eyes Della turned to her older brother and pleaded with him.

"Armand, you know I would rather die than let anything happen to Thomas! It was an accident, it happened so fast. I am so sorry Armand! Please forgive me!" Armand looked at Della like she was crazy. He walked closer to her and reached his hands up to hold her face as he whispered.

"Della, how can you say that? I would never blame you for something like this, you are my little sister and I love you as much as I know you love Thomas. Don't ever ask for my forgiveness, because you will never need it." Armand embraced his sister with love and looked over her shoulder to Sam.

"Thank you, you saved my son." Sam nodded his welcome as Armand began to maneuvered Della's cold shivering form inside, as the brothers followed.

* * *

><p>I loved the reviews I have gotten so far, and I thank you for them. I hope you are happy with this update. let me know and leave a review please.<p> 


End file.
